


The Years Start Coming

by raebeme



Series: Walkin' on the Sun [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Ficlet, Gen, Time Travel, and since i was super sleep deprived dont even trust my read through, crack written semi seriously, literally i wrote this in an hour and then posted it, no beta we die like men, probably wont be continued or expanded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:07:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23923597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raebeme/pseuds/raebeme
Summary: Its a time travel au named after a lyric from All Star what exactly are you expecting?Featuring: unexplained force shenanigans, unexplained explosions, Obi-Wan coming to sudden conclusions without the facts, Obi-Wan coming to conclusions with only some facts, Rex and Cody because everyone loves themNot Being Seen in This: explanations, anakin or ahsoka :( lightsaber battles, maul, common sense
Series: Walkin' on the Sun [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834186
Comments: 17
Kudos: 86





	The Years Start Coming

Obi-Wan closed his eyes against the blinding sun. He was fairly certain that this dustbowl was Tatooine, though how he and his men had ended up here was a mystery. Men was a bit of an overstatement seeing as technically he only had Rex and Cody at his back and not an entire battalion - though the two regularly tried to make it seem like it. Plus, Anakin and Ahsoka had run off hours ago with intent to find a ship and a way off this rock.

And, of course, that was when the fighting began. Practically flinging himself to cover down a sand dune Obi-Wan very nearly ordered a sitrep through his comms. Blasted things hadn’t worked the entire time they’d been here and they certainly wouldn’t start now. 

Sighing he turned to Rex and Cody hoping someone else had a better plan then duck and cover. To his vague disappointment with his current life situations the vod’e were both giving Obi-Wan the same ‘figure out a plan right now’ look. It didn’t matter if they were wearing helmets or not. A look was a look all the same.

In the distance the explosions seemed to take on a quality that was unique to situations stirred up by Anakin Skywalker. The three jumped slightly at the sudden increase in violence. 

“Orders, sir?” It was Cody who asked since Rex had taken the initiative to shimmy up the sand dune for recon.

“I think we’d best find out what the situation is first Commander. Though, I’m sure Anakin will let us know eventually what he’s managed to fall into this time.” Said Obi-Wan sharing a faintly commiserating look with the Marshal Commander. 

“Uh… Incoming, we got a runner.” Rex called out as he slid back down the dune, pulling his pistols out. 

A runner? As in a humanoid? Or not a droid at the very least - they typically weren't known to run anywhere. Grievous being the only exception.

“Rex what-” Cody was asking when a figure suddenly flung themselves over the edge of their dune and landed in a heap some distance from them. 

Obi-Wan, the closest to the figure, blinked at them in faint bewilderment, instincts kicking in as he shifted forward to cover the clones as they aimed at the threat. 

It was a young human woman, somewhere around Anakin’s age, wearing clothes that faintly reminded Obi-Wan of Jedi garments. At her hip was what was obviously a lightsaber, though he’d never seen a make quite like it before. But it was the child tucked up under her arm like a ball that made Obi-Wan freeze in alarm. 

The woman hadn’t seemed to notice them yet and was twisting to look back up the dune while speaking quickly to the child in her arms.

“I know you’re not a baby! Just shutup and let me-”

And then the kid tried to take a bite out of her arm.

“If you try to BITE ME I WILL RIP OUT YOUR TEETH-”

She jerked her forearm out of range, pinning the kid even tighter with her bicep. As she wrenched around to threaten the child she caught sight of Obi-Wan and the very threatening blasters leaning out from behind him.

Her mouth fell open in shock and the child took the chance to wiggle out of her lax grip and onto the sand. 

Obi-Wan’s own mouth was probably open in shock as well as he stared at what was probably Master Yoda, age unknown, but certifiably a youngling. 

_Oh Force,_ he thought, _this is it. I- we, this is. Have we somehow been sent back in time?!_

Feeling slightly dazed Obi-Wan frantically tried to remember everything they’d ever mentioned during his school days about the state of the galaxy however long ago this was. 

Maybe the fighting he could hear was one of the Expansions. Or, or a war of something. Maybe this wasn’t even Tatooine. There were other desert planets out there.

Faintly he registered Rex and Cody demanding the woman identify herself. Could this be whoever had trained Yoda? The founder of his lineage?

The woman frowned at them, her eyes darting away at the sound of a particularly large explosion. The child also frowned, ears wiggling.

“Please,” Obi-Wan found himself saying to her, “please who are you? Where are we?”

At his voice the woman reared back, eyes going wider. While the woman remained mute the green child did not, looking back and forth between them and the woman a few times before shouting “Usen'ye!” 

That had her snapping out of it and apparently realizing that she’d let go of the child, which had her scrambling to grab the suddenly squirming green bundle of teeth and fury.

“Put me down! I’m not a baby!” The kid, who Obi-Wan was very much starting to doubt was actually the past incarnation of the Jedi Master, sputtered while being manhandled. 

The explosions faded and the woman slowly stood up, the child once more pinned under an arm and a wary eye on Obi-Wan and the clones. 

“I’m Rey Skywalker, do you have a ship nearby? Mine blew up.”

Obi-Wan blinked at her faintly alarmed. At his shoulders Cody made a noise like he might actually like to drop dead instead of deal with this and Rex spat out a string of truly vulgar swears.

_Oh no this is much worse_ , Obi-Wan realized, _this is the future._

**Author's Note:**

> whatttup yall
> 
> season 7 of tcw has got me so pumped for some fuckn star war lmao but srsly i wrote this at 7am and posted it on tumblr at 8am. after about 24+ hr of no sleep.
> 
> if theres enough interest i might throw another oneshot scene from this au out there. if anyone has inspiration from this please feel free to take it and run - make sure to send me a postcard tho cause id read the hell out of it. 
> 
> and cause i always like to ask yall questions and i know the people here will be able to answer: Who is your fav clone other then Rex, Cody, Echo, and Fives? By all means if any of those 4 are your fav tell me that and your second fav! if you dont like the clones ( ~~get out~~ ) whos ur fav side character from any star wars thing?


End file.
